


Changes

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Calling Dr Pilfrey [2]
Category: Fortysomething
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle has had it. She's leaving Paul. Her sister suggests she starts dating again but will she find a change of heart or will she just go running back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Again

"Paul, I'm done, we are not arguing about this" She shouted for the last time, Paul Slippery stood at the doorway to his house in shock staring after his wife who was busy tossing her stuff into the back of her sisters car.   
Lately all they'd been doing was fight. The boys hadn't been helping either from provoking the arguments to placing bets on who would snap first to starting rumours about Pilfrey chatting Estelle up again, to even Paul seeing Surinder had both lovers on edge. This recent argument though had been entirely Paul's fault. He'd forgotten. 

Yesterday had been there 21th anniversary. Yes it had been a Wednesday, and a work day for Paul but the fact he had decided to go out and get drunk with Surinder at some do, she couldn’t recall in her rage what he'd tried telling her it was, instead of coming home to met his wife and go out for the dinner they had planned was another thing entirely. She was just fed up.

Paul had driven her mad in the last few months with his attitude towards Ronnie, their marriage and the way he was failing to do any parenting with the boys at all. Even though Surinder was engaged herself, Estelle couldn't help but feel Paul was getting just a little too close with her now she had taken all those courses in Stress and Wellbeing. Yes, Paul did need some counselling on his problems but she was the damn receptionist not a Doctor. 

Last bag in the car she slammed the boot shut and turned to see Rory and Daniel standing in the driveway in front of their father who was standing there with no more than a slightly concerned expression for a man whose wife was walking out of the house. She wanted to scream at him about being so incompetent but she challenge him with a hard stare to speak first. He said nothing. “Mom, Where you going?” asked Rory through a mouth full of cheese puffs. Estelle turned pulling open the passenger door to reveal her sister who was in the divers seat chatting on her phone to the husband about picking up some dry cleaning, Tom was a lovely man, always willing to do whatever it took to make Laurens life easier seeing as she was the only one with a job, and clearly did not have time to be handling two young children whilst trying to talk to clients. “I’m going to your aunts, I won’t be back.” She stated climbing in the car and slamming the door again. 

Rory coughed as he looked to his brother who both just looked to their father when Edwin appeared, “What did you do?” he asked from behind them. Rory jumped up on the wall as Paul just pushed past them and went back into the house. “He forgot” Daniel said snatching at the bag of cheese puffs and shoving a handful in his own mouth before Rory snatched them back. “Forgot what?” Edwin asked still totally confused. 

“Anniversary dumb ass, it was yesterday! Remember the card I asked you to sign?” Rory said, the smaller scratched his head, “oh yeah...shit” 

“Does this mean we can have house parties now?” he asked as they all sat on the wall. “Probably, not as if Dad’s gona do anything is it? We’ve bought fridges and sex toys and rabbits and he anit said nothing, call Lucy see if she’ll bring her mates round tonight!” Daniel said to Rory as he snatched at the cheese puffs again.

Estelle was quiet for the whole car ride whilst her sister ranted on about why she had never really liked Paul. “You really should try some other guys sis, for goodness sake, the boys are old enough to take care of themselves you need to build your social life back up” she said gently as they turned into the driveway of her sisters. “I don’t know...I don’t know any other guys, I'm so used to having a live in Doctor as well” she said as they got out. “Well find another Doctor then? What about that guy...who also works, umf god that’s heavy...who works at the clinic...what was his name?” Lauren asked as she helped her drag the bags from the boot. “Um...You mean Ronnie?” Estelle stuttered slightly surprised her sister would suggest him.   
“Yeah, he’s decent fella isn’t he? A little touchy feely and suggestive but he’s just playful...” she said waving at her husband in the window. Estelle sighed. A huge chunk of her brain went Oh Dear God Not Him! But another part went didn’t Paul mention he’d calmed down, wasn’t that breakdown all because he was lonely? And suddenly she was curious.

“Tom, honey can you help my sister take her bags up, while I put the dinner in” she asked as she took their youngest little girl from his hold.  
Estelle let Tom take most of her stuff and then just followed him in silence, was this it? Was she really done with Paul now, or would she go back to him just like the last time she walked out? Her thoughts drifted to the boys over dinner, how would they cope having no one to put their clothes in the washer, or make them a proper meal? Yes they were definitely old enough to know how to eat properly and do their own laundry but getting them to do it was another thing, Paul would really have to learn some control if he didn't want the house turning upside down with their antics. She frowned as recalled the order of fridges and sex toys and such, Paul hadn’t ever told them off, he just went with it, saying that’s what boys do, hell they have even played a nasty prank on Ronnie with those emails and caused her to get in several awkward conversations with him when he turned up saying she’d emailed him to come over to take her out for dinner. 

Paul never shut up about Ronnie either. It was always Ronnie and his hypnotherapy or Ronnie’s patients complaining he wasn't about to touch them or how much Ronnie seemed so desperate for a love life, how much Surinder was this close to knocking him out with that 92 year olds brick-like medical file because he made the worst chat up lines. Yes the man did seem to like bright coloured socks and scented candles, which was odd but he wasn’t the worst guy she’d met. In fact he’d been quite nice over that dinner they had a few months back, he was just different. He just wasn’t like Paul she realized.

She paused swirling her wine in the glass, why was she thinking about Ronnie again when she has just walked out on her husband? She shot back the last of her wine when she realized she didn't care. She didn’t care she wasn’t sorry about Paul or the boys, She didn't care how it was going to affect them not having her about, because her sister was right. Paul had pushed her down in her new career all because Ronnie ended up as one of her clients and he was always saying stuff about staying home to watch the boys in the day. Well fuck it. She was going to take some time away from the family, perhaps even date someone else, a casual fling perhaps, and see if Paul comes begging for her back. 

The next morning she was feeling better about everything really, nice breakfast with the sister, then sat in the back just relaxing, no noise, no shouting, no polish girls wandering about half naked. She was just fetching a drink when her phone rang. “Hello?” she enquired not recognising the number. “Estelle good I caught you, just a reminder your due your smear today at 3, Paul said he hadn’t seen you to remind you” It was Surinder. 

Shit. After storming out on Paul only 30 or so hours before she wasn’t up to facing him for this. She had to think fast. Thank god she had asked for a call back to remind her. “Thanks’ Surinder, I almost forgot in the heat of everything!” “No worries, oh god, Ronnie’s coming, got to go...” Surinder groaned as she heard the man whistling down the corridor and hung up. Her day had been great up until then. She would have to go to the clinic. She might see Paul. Oh she was not up for this. 

She re-dressed and made her way to the clinic in town, but she glanced into the lobby first before she entered, Dr Pilfrey was talking to Surinder on the desk but no Paul, good. They both cut the conversation quickly as she appeared, “Hey, shall I let Paul know your here?” asked Surinder turning from Ronnie and picking up the phone to dial his office as she stepped up to the desk. Estelle stuck her hand out to stop her. “I'm booked in with Paul?” she asked worriedly “Of course, he’s done your last few hasn’t he?” the woman asked lowering the phone back down watching the emotions flicker across Estelle’s face. She paused before speaking “I can’t see Paul.” She stated simply. Surinder looked to Ronnie who just smiled nervously, “We were erm just wondering about that” he said careful as Surinder put the phone back down. “Heard there’s been another argument” Surinder said standing to fetch her file. Estelle sighed and looked shyly across to Ronnie who turned to drop a file he’d been holding into his box. He seemed different, he was wearing a dark grey suit which she was sure he’d worn before but she just hadn’t really noticed, with a crisp white shirt and smart royal blue tie. She watched his hands, the way his long slim fingers moved as he pulled out a pair of silver rimmed glasses only to quickly read something on one of the prescriptions before tucking them away again. 

“Estelle?” he suddenly asked waving a hand to gain her attention. Oh, he’d been talking to her. She blinked at his worried look. His face seemed younger than Paul’s even though he was no more than a year younger and she could help but relate the look he was giving her to a confused andrex puppy. 

“S-Sorry, just oh god it’s been an odd last few hours” she muttered shyly, hitching the handbag on her shoulder. Ronnie sighed, “I was asking what happened b-but it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me, erm since you don’t want to see Paul, do you want me to do you test?”He asked smiling wickedly and stepping back from the desk just as Surinder appeared again. Suddenly she could hear Paul’s voice from the hallway, as she saw his door open she looked to Ronnie who just raised an eyebrow expecting her to say no, “Please” she said quickly as he took the file and she almost fled towards his office. Ronnie just looked back at Surinder as he followed, the woman’s eyebrow’s almost shot off her forehead, flashing another wicked smirk he ran a hand through his soft brown hair and entered his office after Estelle. 

It wasn’t until he’d shut the door she had realized what she’d just done, she was back in his, lair. But the candles from last time had noticeably disappeared, in her haste to not be seen by her husband, she had just agreed to let Dr Ronnie the Perv Pilfrey as Edwin had called him, do her smear test. She looked over to him as he began to mess in the drawers for some equipment. 

He wasn’t singing, he wasn’t whistling nor was he throwing chat up lines at her or even asking about Paul, yep, he was different alright which just made her nervous. She watched the muscles in his shoulders as he pulled off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair before pulling out his glasses again; Estelle sat up on the bed as he set aside his items and opened her file to scan her records. “You don’t seem to have had any previous issues” he said looking to her over the rim of his glasses, his light blue eyes catching her off guard to the point where she just blushed like a horny school girl and looked away. She could just see Paul in the lobby, god did she need out of here. She was distraught and frustrated and wanted nothing more than to go back to her sisters and get thoroughly drunk. “Paul mentioned you’d left yesterday...” Ronnie spoke up his voice indicating his concern. Estelle breathed a sigh, she wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, yet the words just flew from her mouth. “I’ve had it with his shit; he just doesn’t seem to care anymore, the boys are out of control and he seems far too occupied with Surinder than our marriage” she blurted out the emotion straining her voice at the end. He sighed he had to work carefully on his conversation point here; he pouted a little as he closed the file and tossed it aside with a flick of his wrist. “Boys getting that bad huh?” he probed carefully, as he stood up. 

“I'm wanting a guy who cares about his life not one who just goes along with everything that’s handed to him, Paul’s too over protective and don’t get me started on his recent drinking plus I’m not sure if I can take the mass orders of sex toys or even polish girls anymore” Estelle said as she pulled off her little denim jacket then reached under her skirt to tug away her little black panties. He was clearly taken back by the motion as he almost dropped his glasses in shock; he looked away for a second before blinking, clearing his throat and trying not to let his look linger on her as she swung her legs up on the bed, hitching up her skirt, instead of leaving to change.

“That, err, that must frustrating to get control over” he said almost shyly as he pulled on pair of blue latex gloves and fought to stay levelled headed, he was past that whole desperation phase, he could handle this, just because it was Paul’s wife and she was one of the sexiest woman he’d ever seen fuck check out them legs and he was about to get the viewing of her he’d only dreamed of, he wasn’t about to send her running all because he said something creepy. When Paul was only a few doors away this was not the place to have his wife screaming or else he may earn a nasty punch from the already distraught husband. “You have no idea” She huffed glaring towards him standing beside the bed almost innocently, Ronnie fussed with the implements a few seconds longer before he pulled as much professionalism as he could and sat on the end stool to begin and insert the speculum. 

He worked as quickly as he could to gather the sample before he stood again, not hanging around the end of the bed to move straight across to his desk, and stripped off his gloves, wiping his hand across the back of his neck, why the hell am I sweating, what am I 18! Estelle hadn’t spoken again and Ronnie was getting just a little nervous. “So your erm results will be sent back in about a week” he tried to say calmly as he spun confused to look for the patient file again, Estelle was sat up on the bed but this time she stared at the floor blankly, his shoulders dropped, damn it, he was no good in these situations...he had to relate but having never had a serious relationship how the hell could he?

He approached slowly with the intent to pick up the patient file and wondering just what he could say in support without sounding creepy. “I wish I could say I know how it feels, but I’ve never dated a woman like you, not had anyone for awhile” he mumbled sadly near the end suddenly very jealous of her and Paul again.   
Estelle looked up to see Ronnie pull out his glasses again and write something in her patient files with a sigh. She hadn’t missed the gruff tone at the end nor the sigh. The poor guy really was at a loss. “I’m not sure why women don’t want you” she said softly seriously wondering what it was that she didn't like about him, he was charming in a odd way, funny, clever, she means good grief the man had more medical honours than Paul and well distinctively handsome.

She snapped out of her daydream when Ronnie stood back up and cleared his throat, “So what you going to do with leaving Paul? You done with guys or you going to date?” he asked then panicked, why did I just ask that, reeling back he tried to cover up the question, “I mean, well, is this just temporary?” he then said and gawped like a fish when she raised her eyebrows at him your drowning do something!! his brain yelled but all he could do was look at her, she seemed so frustrated and hell she was staring back.  
He stepped forward now only inches from her legs making her tilt her head up a little to look into his eyes. Only now could she see him sweating, “My sister said I should date again...but” she looked away; a big part of her was seriously considering Ronnie right now.

“Maybe you need a different type of guy” he said his voice making her head snap back up to see the little spark of hope lighting his eyes. She smiled. “You think you could be that?” she asked a bit spitefully, Ronnie smirked, “I could try”   
Something in her snapped, maybe it was the grief, the ever-growing sexual frustration she’d had for months, the look on his face, the support he offered or the fact she wanted to get back at Paul, that she found herself pulling him into one of the roughest and hottest make out sessions she’d had since her wedding night.   
He’d responded eagerly, kissing her back with just as much fever, stepping between her legs to take hold of her waist as she ran a hand through his soft hair, she’d planned to break the kiss moments in having realized what she was doing, but a bigger part of her was hooked, the way his lips moulded against hers, the way she felt his tongue playing with her own and their teeth nipped and clashed, she was melting.

His large hands firm on her hips, cool fingers slipping beneath the material of her top to stoke at the warm bare skin as if to ask permission and did she give it, still kissing him breathless she started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it open to place her palms flat against his defined chest, well there was one factor he was fitter than Paul.   
The kiss was broken momentarily as Ronnie pulled her top over her head, but then quickly claimed her lips again as he ran a rough hand over her breasts and her own hands made a beeline for his belt. She tugged it open quickly a little moan leaving her lips as he traced his fingers down her spine, unzipping her skirt and tugging it away as he lifted her further up onto the bed in perfect line with his crotch. She broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers found her clit and he began to nip gently on her neck. “You sure?” he panted as she wriggled her hips desperate for the friction, “Yes,” she panted back breathless in abandonment.

She pushed him back a little and pulled open his trousers pushing them down a little to free him of his boxers. Second factor of the day, he was bigger than Paul, dear sweet lord he really was the ladies man he joked about with that hanging between his thighs, she blushed damn it now every time I sees him all I’m going to be able to think of is the meat in his pants.   
She clutched at his shoulders as he pushed inside her heated core. “God fuck me” she begged with a gasp as he paused letting her get used to his size, he practically growled as he grasped at her hips and began to thrust hard into her, she didn’t think she’d ever moaned as much in years, she felt every thrust inside her, every shared breathe and heated touch. “Oh, gona come!” Ronnie hissed into her shoulder as she clawed at his back, he meant to pull back but she hooked her legs around his waist trapping him in place as her own orgasm flowed through her and gritted his teeth as she forced him over the edge with her. 

His legs shook worryingly as he fought to stay upright, the sensation of his cock pulsating inside her, her orgasm running down the inside of his leg, he held her tight to him as she panted against his neck. “Wh-what did we just do?” he gasped in a little laugh, Estelle shook her head leaning back, “not sure... but I loved it” she giggled biting her lips seeing their state of undress. He stepped back slowly easing his softened member from her and quickly tucking it back into his boxers. Estelle jumped down from the bed, as he began to button his shirt back up and re-dressed herself, the way Pilfrey was watching her as she did so did not go unnoticed. A man that had eyes for her, and her only, that’s what she wanted. 

Now re-dressed Ronnie lent against his desk, playing with the patient file. Estelle pulled her jacket back on and grabbed her bag. He gave her a dirty smirk as she tried to neaten out her hair, before she reached up to run her hand through his to push back the bits that had gone out of place. He wanted to say something, but words wouldn’t leave him, so he did all he could, leaning forward and claiming her lips softer this time, gently, teasing, with a hidden promise of all he wished she was, and all he wanted to give.   
Estelle moaned into his lips, he really, really wasn’t Paul. He was better.

They then heard Paul out in the lobby and both watched as he went into his office with Mrs Carter. “You not thinking of counselling?” he asked gently trying not to ruin the comforting air they were sharing right now. Estelle shrugged, “I’m not making any move to go back, it’s all on him” 

“But how about yourself? I’m not saying you need to, I’m just suggesting as a Doctor that perhaps you could use someone to talk too whilst you get through the split, Divorces can be rough sweetheart” he sighed, running his hand over the lower part of his face to wipe away the touch of sweat he could feel on his jaw. She bit her lip. “You free tomorrow?” she asked quietly, his heart leaping in the idea she wanted to see him again, “yeah, why?” he whispered, she shrugged, “I'm staying at my sisters, I just wondered if you might come over and perhaps start on that counselling...” she asked hitching her bag on her shoulder. He nodded and smiled “of course, Lauren’s yeah?” he asked and she nodded, “When do you finish?” she asked going for the door and turning back, “Whenever you like” he joked dropping into his office chair. She tossed her head back with a little laugh, “I’ll see you at 3 then,...Doctor.”


	2. Love Don't Leave Yet

The next morning Estelle felt strangely guilty. Ronnie had been eyeing her ever since they met, and yesterday she jumped straight for his comforting arms when he offered to help when all she’d done before was reject him and she had technically just cheated on her husband, she wasn’t divorced, yet.  
She hardly knew him at all. So it was decided even before she’d got down stairs to make coffee that she was going to plan a few dates with him, it was unfair to just fuck and run back to Paul, if she does go back, she frowned, she didn't want to go back right now. But after a month of so she knew she might feel differently. She was just making some toast when the phone rang. 

“Hello?”   
“Hey, it’s erm, it’s me” Paul sighed at the other end of the phone, she rolled her eyes, how long had it been, 48 hours if that?  
“Look Estelle can’t we talk about this?, we’ve been throu-hold on, DANIEL WILL YOU TURN THAT DOWN!” She laughed hearing the loud rock music in the background; boys were already out of control it seems, she heard the door slam and Paul curse before he spoke again, “Sorry, erm, look can’t we talk about this? I know the anniversary thing was a big deal and I’ll make it up to you, but what got you so badly this time, things have been worse” he said a tiny bit hopeful she might agree, and she had too, things had been rougher but she just couldn’t forgive the fact he was out with another woman on their anniversary.

“Paul it’s not just forgetting our anniversary that pissed me off, it’s the fact you went out and got purposefully drunk and spent the night with Surinder on the night of our anniversary that hurt! For god’s sake you’ve not shut up about her for the last month, if you’re not interested in this marriage anymore than just say so because I think I'm capable of finding some else!” she growled down the phone at him.   
“It’s not Surinder! It’s got nothing to do with her, I can’t, I didn’t mean to sleep with her at all...I-“   
So he had slept with her, well at least she could find peace knowing she had got her pay back now she’d had sex with Ronnie, in his own office no less, that made her smile, if only Paul knew.  
“What you were drunk, Paul that’s not a very good excuse and you bloody well know it! Look we need time apart this has gone on for too long, you need to start being a damn parent to those idiots you call sons and then I might just start ‘talking’ about this marriage” she almost yelled, she didn't wait to hear his answer and just hung up.   
She slammed the door of the fridge hard as she took out the jam to put on her toast, she had just put it on the table and reached for her coffee on the side when the phone went again, “Paul if that’s you-“ “Hey Lauren!” Oh. It was Ronnie. 

“Doctor Pilfrey?” she enquired confused, “Estelle? Oh sorry I was hoping to catch Tom, is he in?” he asked genuinely intrigued, Estelle shook her head taking a bite of her toast before she realized he couldn’t see her. “Oh, Erm no he left very early for a golf game, why?” she asked wondering why Ronnie was calling here in the first place.   
“Oh, nothing I’ve just got his results back about that hernia scare he had, turns out it’s not that...well it’s nothing. He doesn’t have a hernia, h-he’s fine” he babbled suddenly nervous and she could hear his dress shoes tapping on the laminate of the hallway in the clinic, Estelle smiled, Ronnie’s school boy charm was rather refreshing really. “You okay darling, I-I’ve been meaning to, well I should apologise for erm, yesterday” he mumbled and Estelle put him on speaker. 

“I’m – well I guess I'm okay, and why, was there something wrong?” she asked wondering if he was feeling guilty about the fact he shagged his boss’s wife in his office as well. “You guess your okay?” he asked and she heard his door shut, something land on what she was guessing his desk and then his chair squeak as he sat down. “What’s happened?” he asked. Estelle shook her head again; “It’s-it’s nothing Pilfrey it doesn’t matter, what was your problem?” she asked hoping to move the conversation.  
“Hey, call me Ronnie, now come on, we can talk about yesterday later and you do matter, now spill, was it Paul?” he asked as if he could read her mind. She sighed as a smile graced her face, she hadn’t heard that in a while, a guy saying she matters, someone who was genuinely concerned for how she felt. Paul could learn something. 

“Yeah...Paul...Paul phoned not too long ago...” she started, Ronnie was silent waiting for her to continue, “He was asking why I walked out and we argued about him and Surinder...” she said a lump forming in her throat. “Oh dear” she heard him sigh, “He said it wasn’t about her but that he had slept with her...” she choked. Ronnie whistled. “I wasn’t expecting it to be that bad, I have to say honestly sweetheart he is close with her...and you know me I’m jealous on how the hell he talks all you girls up, he get’s females and I get your boys sending me fake slutty emails....” he sighed at that last part. 

She felt sorry for him, the boys didn't half tease him, Paul had found it rather funny but herself well she didn't appreciate being labelled a cheat nor did she let them get away with that without punishing them, “Anyway! Never Mr. Desperado here, erm, look do you want me to come over earlier, I’ve only got 3 more patients to see, and I can be out by 1, perhaps I can grab us some take away and meet you for lunch?” he asked hopeful, he wanted to see her again, she could practically hear him fighting not beg.   
“That would be nice yeah...in fact hell, I’ll meet you at the clinic for just after 1, I could do with the air, we can eat out at Maritsa’s again...old times?” she joked recalling their business dinner. He laughed, nervously, god he was like a 18 year old why was that suddenly attractive? 

Why did time slow down when you were waiting for something? Estelle felt as if she had been flicking TV channels forever and it was only 12.20. She didn't need to leave here until 1, but she was really starting to get bored doing nothing. She was about to head upstairs to see if there was any washing or something to be done for her sister when Lauren returned. “Oh hey” she said as she kicked the door shut, a carrier bag on one arm and her laptop bag slung over the other. “What you doing back?” she asked her sister as she dumped her stuff in the hall. Estelle flowed her into the kitchen “Oh just came back for some files before the lunch meeting...mom hasn’t phoned has she?” she asked opening the fridge and pulling out a red bull. Estelle laughed; her little sister was hooked on energy drinks. 

“No, Paul did and Ron...Dr Pilfrey phoned saying he has Tom’s test results to collect, it’s not a hernia” she stuttered sitting back up at the breakfast bar. Her sister swigged the red bull before answering, “good, and Paul, what the hell did he want?” she grimaced at the sound of his name, “To talk, but all he did was mumble and admit he slept with Surinder” she growled drawing with her finger on the marble top. Her sister choked on her drink, “W-what? That douche bag, I’ll kill him!” she shouted preparing to go for the phone, but Estelle pulled it away from her reached, “be fair Lauren, I’ve just been as bad...” she sighed. Her sister paused “I knew you were to happy yesterday, come on spill who you seeing?”   
Estelle blushed. “I don’t fuck and tell” she giggled. “So you’ve done him already, nice job” her sister winked getting up and throwing the can away. “When’s your meeting?” Estelle asked as the younger women began to grab a few folders from the filing cabinet in the living room. “Just after 1” her sister called from the other room, Estelle looked at the clock 12.45.  
“I’ve got to met someone in town can you give me a lift?” she asked heading for the stairs. Her sister nodded, yeah sure but I'm leaving in ten mins no more be quick!” She laughed as she trotted off back into the kitchen for her bag.

Estelle had Lauren drop her good street away from the clinic so she wouldn’t ask about if she was seeing Paul. She checked her hair in one of the store front’s before making her way down to the clinic; she didn't bother to see if Paul was about this time but just smiled at Surinder as she made a beeline for Ronnie’s door. She glanced in his window to make sure he was alone before going in, He’d been busy writing when she came in so, her heart almost leapt out of her chest to see him glance at her with his glasses on again.   
“Hey, that time already?” he asked with a smile as he snapped the folder on his desk closed. Estelle leant against the door smiling, “yeah, no rush though...” she sighed watching him stack his outbox, and tuck his glasses away. Even though she was at the Clinic she felt refreshed in Ronnie’s presence. She smiled as he tugged on his jacket and check his pocket for his car keys.   
“Okay, we can go” he offered gesturing she go first, Estelle opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway but just as she turned she almost walked straight into Paul. There goes her good mood again. “Oh Hey baby. What? What you doing –here?” He asked but just as he finished his sentence he saw Ronnie follow her turning to lock his door. Ronnie winced as he saw Paul yet didn’t say anything. “None of your business” she said bluntly clearly on the defensive. Paul frowned as Ronnie paused behind her clearly waiting to leave with her.   
“What are you doing with him?” he gestured confused, Estelle sighed, “Business, and it’s none of your business” she said grasping Ronnie’s hand firmly and silently nodding they need to leave, Ronnie just followed her lead flicking his eyebrows at Paul as they passed him. 

Thankfully Ronnie didn't say anything about that moment just opened the car for her and drove them to the restaurant. She wasn’t surprised he’d brought her good mood back, a delectable dinner, fine wine and a good conversation with no interruptions this time, Estelle was now sad she hadn’t taken the time to get to know Ronnie before. He might be a little smarmy in his chat up lines or even rather cheeky in his advances but he made up for it in intellect and charm. 

They talked about work, about books, they both love crime drama, they talked about pets, and how much Ronnie had always wanted a cat, if they’d been abroad and Estelle mentioned she always fancied a cruise but having 3 sons had put that dream in the closet.  
They were sat back after dessert and finishing their wine when Ronnie asked something she knew must be on his mind if he’d brought it up so soon.   
“I don’t want to sound harsh or even mean here Estelle but you do know I’m really just a rebound from Paul” he said carefully leaning on the table a slight sad look in his eyes. Estelle sighed, yeah she knew that. 

“I know, I know but, I really don’t feel me and Paul are going to fix this marriage, I know the whole thing in your office was a big emotional job on my side, but I’m not going to lie and say it didn’t mean something, if anything it’s made me really want to give you a chance” she said looking to him shyly. She was nervous how he’d take the admittance that she was falling for him. Falling? Hell, with puppy blue eyes like the ones he was looking at her with now, she had already fallen.   
“Well I'm not going to lie and say it didn't mean something to me either, Estelle, I think over the years you’ve got used to the fact you know I think you’re one of the most beautiful woman I ever met and I'm sorry that last few times we met have been awkward and well I’ve been very...” he ran a hand through his hair unsure how to explain his actions, Estelle nodded for him to continue “Let’s just say I’ve changed, I'm better now, and I'm only hoping you’d give me a chance, I don’t want to see you unhappy with Paul, I want to help you through this, and...If...if I'm lucky be the guy who can be there for you”

She was grinning, right now she was happy, Dr Ronnie the Perv Pilfrey had literally just sewn wings onto her heart. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.   
He smiled back, but she could tell he still had doubts she would stay, if she was honest she had her own doubts too.  
They stayed out pretty late after that talk, Ronnie suggesting seeing a film, even though he said himself it was a very school boy date she’d agreed, and they watched some werewolf drama, to which she spent the whole movie clinging to his arm, He’s got muscles, her brain yelled as she hugged his arm through the bit with the guy having his head bitten off, Ronnie just chuckled and explained about how when he was in medical school watching a guys hand get cut off and blood going everywhere she realised just why he became a clinic doctor and not a surgeon.

It was after 7 when he dropped her back at her sister’s place.   
She paused in the open doorway as he stood on the step, “You still okay for counselling?” she asked timidly feeling like a school girl waiting for her crush to kiss her. Ronnie nodded, “Yeah, I finish work at 3 tomorrow so I’ll drop by here if you like” he offered hands in his pockets. Estelle smiled, “Okay, 3 it is” she said before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hard and demanding kiss. She knew she would have to be the one to make moves here for awhile as Ronnie may be willing to try his luck with her but she was still Paul’s wife. His hands slide from his pockets to rest lightly on her waist as she nipped at his lower lip teasing.   
They were both a bit breathless when they finally broke apart, and Estelle looked away embarrassed, “3 then.” Ronnie said quietly, his voice rough perhaps even lustful before pecking her cheek and going back to his car. 

Estelle watched him drive off before she turned and shut the door, only to find her sister at the top of the stairs grinning like a cat with a mouse.   
“Well, Well, look who took my advice, hasn’t been 4 days and your locking lips with another Doctor” she joked, clearly teasing she might plan for some blackmail. Estelle huffed and tossed a slipper at her sister, “shut up.” She laughed. “Come on spill, how did you get Ronnie on your radar then?” her sister asked as she joined her at the top of the stairs. “He did my smear test, and we ended up fucking in his office” she said bluntly, she was in no mood for tales. Her sister gawped at her for a moment before nudging her in the ribs, “Go you, getting his oath all dirty, bad girl” 

Estelle was late out of bed the next day so not a lot happened before Ronnie arrive at about half 3 to have coffee and chat. Tom was in the living room with the kids whilst they sat on the patio out back talking. “If it wasn’t sex toys, they were having house parties and so on, I did a lot to punish them and get some control but Paul never took any advance to be a parent” she sighed as Ronnie jotted a few things in his notebook, “how about family occasion, like Christmas are things a bit more friendly or just as hectic?” he asked tapping his pen on his knee, “Just as hectic, last year we spent a few hours in A&E because Daniel thought it would be funny to drop a candle down Edwin’s jumper and well, flames on wool...poof, plenty of burns to deal with” she sighed. Ronnie winced. “Sounds like Paul’s lack of parenting might be the main crack on your foundation” he offered gently sipping his coffee. “It’s not just that, Paul has got increasing out of sync in the last few years, drinking, working over hours and now Surinder, I think he’s got bored with the whole family thing” she said wiping a tear from her eye. Ronnie wrapped a comforting arm across her shoulders and she leant on his shoulder, “What did he say he was seeing Surinder for?” he asked thinking he might have to ask the woman herself just what these sessions were. “He mentioned it was for stress and wellbeing or something, but he just ended up in her bed” she mumbled.   
Ronnie shut his note book “Do you still love him?” he asked so quietly it was obvious he hadn’t wanted to have to ask, she shook her head, “I'm...I’m not sure how I feel about him anymore” she replied just content to sat cuddled with him from then on. 

A few nights later Ronnie phoned and asked Estelle out for dinner to step out of the house really as her sister had mentioned she hadn’t really done a lot since she left Paul. It was about 7 when he turned up and Estelle fancied just dropping in to grab something from the old house and seeing the boys for a few minutes before they went for dinner, Ronnie agreed, she did need to see if they were coping or not.

They pulled up outside to see that the couch was for some reason in the front garden which was out of control, a hose pipe was hanging from the window and there was beer cans left right and centre.

“I see what you meant by house party!” Ronnie said as he surveyed the wreckage of the garden. Estelle laughed, “You haven’t seen inside, give us a second Ron” she sighed as she made her way up to the front door and unlocked it. The boys came running the second she called for them, “Mom! Tell me your back, Dad’s being a right ass” Edwin said as he hugged her. Estelle sighed, “No, I’m not back, I just came for something, I’m off out for dinner with somebody” she said Rory looked quizzical before looking of the window to see Ronnie sat in the car. “You’re going to dinner with Pilfrey? Have you gone mad?” he asked a worried look on his face. Estelle laughed “No, Ronnie has changed Rory and right now he’s a better man than your father, anyhow where is he?” she asked realising Paul hadn’t turned up hearing her arrive. “Work” Daniel said from his place on the stairs.

“And why are you all in your Pj’s?” she asked looking at them and the mess of clothes in the living room. “Dad ordered bad pizza, and we all got food poisoning” Rory said sitting on the bottom step, she had to agree not one of them looked very well. “Oh god, please tell me your father knows” she asked, they shook their heads. “He didn’t come home last night he just sent it from work, we had to get Miss Durnn next door to phone the college and tell them we were ill” Daniel groaned, Estelle sighed. Well it’s a good thing I’m dating another Doctor, go sit in the living room all of you, I’ll get Ronnie to check you before we leave, and for goodness sake be nice!” she said sternly as she turned and stepped out to shout for him.

Ronnie kept one of his medical bags in his car for emergencies so he was quick to grab it from the boot when Estelle said the boys were sick. The boys seemed surprised to see him out of a suit, open collared shirt, acid washed jeans with a black leather silver buckled belt, smart shoes, glasses tucked in one pocket and unshaven, he was throwing a whole new shade of sexy about right now. She watched as he checked each one of them over before making them drink some dehydration salts and then they both settled them back in bed before leaving for their dinner reservation.

It was well after 10 when they returned to Ronnie’s house for coffee, they were in the kitchen talking as Ronnie set up the filter when Estelle came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and settling her head into his neck. Ronnie chuckled, “Told you that last glass of wine would go to your head” She just mumbled in response and he turned to hold her. “I’m fine, totally consexual right now thanks” she joked. Ronnie laughed “The term is consensual, but I can go for sexual if you prefer” he purred and she looked up to his smirking face, god was she suddenly horny. 

“okay maybe a little went to my head but I’m still sober enough to fuck your brains out” she said sliding her hands into his open collar, Ronnie took the hint and kissed her like she was air, She moaned hotly into his mouth as he dipped his hands under her dress teasing his fingers along her thighs to her centre to stroke at the damp thong. She broke the kiss for air as he lent to kiss at her neck and she slid a hand down his front to stroke at his already growing arousal before he came back to kiss her again, “Bedroom?” he asked as the kiss broke for a second time. She nodded and taking his hands dragged him up the stairs to his room pulling him into another kiss as he turned her and pressed her down onto the bed.   
King size? Oh the fun we can have in this, she bit her lip and moaned louder a hand grasping for his hair as he kissed at her thighs. She wanted him naked, she wanted him hard and she wanted it proving tonight that he would be better than Paul.

She found the strength to roll them over and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt letting him sit up to shrug it off, she licked her lips at the sight of his toned chest and stomach both with a smattering of dark hair. Ronnie saw her looking, “Since I don’t have a massive social life or a girlfriend, I have time to work out” he said a little shyly, she was almost drooling, he was no professional weight lifter but hell he was on the perfect line between slim and wiry to well built and toned. He chuckled as she seemed lost for words, he kissed her passionately again as he unzipped her dress and she stood letting it fall to the floor revealing a very sexy dark red lingerie set.  
She giggled nervously an visibly swallowed, the evident tent in his jeans twitching with excitement. She came to her knees in between his legs and unbuckled his belt nudging him with her chin as she tugged on the little zipper with her teeth, they didn’t get chance to play last time so she was more than eager to play now, she bit her lip as she helped remove his jeans, no underwear? Kinky bastard. She took a second to feel the weight of him in her hand feeling it throb and run her finger down the vein on the underside of his cock before swiping her tongue up the underside to taste.  
Ronnie was panting as she took him full in her mouth and teasing slightly with her teeth; he loved that little sense of danger but trusted her she was not going to bite. She licked at the little droplets of pre-cum that dribbled from the head, hooked on how different he tasted.  
He could feel himself losing the ability to think and coaxed her up onto the bed so he could play with her, she unclipped her bra and threw it aside as he crawled between her things and began to kiss at her legs, working his way up kissing as close to her wet heat as possible without touching and all the way up to nip at her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair in a desperate attempt to remain grounded as he lavished the left then the right one with his tongue. He then dipped back between her thighs to lick at her wet folds like a cat at cream.

He lifted his head after listening to her mewl in pleasure at his caress, another flick with his tongue to her clit had her buck and tumble into orgasm. She shuddered in his hold, panting for breath as he stroked her legs, one of her hands was still in his hair and the other kneading her own breast. “Gods, your beautiful!” he whispered as he lent over her, she smirked at her glistening arousal on his lower lip and pulled him up and in for another hot kiss, her own taste mingling with his.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed himself into her tight entrance, she really didn't feel liked she’d had three kids, he grunted as she moaned biting into his shoulder, his brain went into over drive powering him up to plough her like a whore in Amsterdam’s red light district. But no matter how much she clawed at his back or mewled for him to screw her, he wasn’t going to rush this.  
He worked slowly, recalling each movement of her body to memory, relishing every flutter of her walls around his length, finding pleasure in the sensations of her nails in his hips, the sound of skin on skin, the feeling of her lips against his collar bone, the smell of her perfume as he buried his face into her neck when she came hard for the third time crying out his name and pulling him over the precipice of pleasure with her groaning her name into the damp sheets.

The pillow talk was minimal as she seemed content to lay resting against his chest drifting off into a pleasure hazed slumber, he smiled seeing her so content, so untroubled, so relaxed, she murmured something as he pulled her tight and tucked the covers around them, he chuckled in his own daze, kissing her forehead before he too gave into sleep.

Estelle awoke the next morning as the low morning sun came through the blinds. She was happy, she felt light and content, literally not a trouble in the world at this moment, until she recalled she had a client to see today. It was then that the warm body beside her registered and she blushed. Last night came back to her in flashes and she crossed her legs as the heat of them rushed between her legs, the heavy arm draped across her waist was holding her tenderly and firm, but not so much that she couldn’t turn to sneak a look at a sleeping Dr Pilfrey.  
The sight that met her eyes left her breathless, over 3 days unshaven hair all mussed from her playing and sleep and the hints of her lipstick still painted on his collar bone. She bit her lip, that sight was so picture worthy, she managed to slip out of his hold and out of bed without waking him to grab her phone and snap a picture, even if she went back to Paul, she wanted to remember this. She borrowed the light silk dressing gown off the back of the door and snuck downstairs to remake the coffee that they had started last night. She hunted in the fridge and found he liked to keep his food in sections which she found highly adorable. Bacon Butty. He’d need a good start before he left for the clinic. She was just plating up when she heard the bottom step creak and the chuckle. She turned plate in hand to a sight she wished she had kept her phone for, he was lent in the door way, shirtless with his jeans low around his waist belt missing and only zipped not buttoned.

“Morning” he said gruffly, the sound making her moan in response, he smiled and stepped up, taking the sandwich, “this for me?” he asked kissing her quickly before stepping around her to put it on the breakfast bar, all she could was nod, before taking a deep breath to grab her own breakfast and the coffee.  
She felt a slight tension after breakfast; they both changed and prepared to leave for work when she mentioned it, “Ronnie? What’s wrong?” she asked gently knowing the man was rather cautious with his feelings. She hadn’t mentioned she’d found his own counselling notes from the previous year, he sighed as he locked his briefcase.  
“Paul’s, been asking why you’ve been seeing me, I’ve not mentioned the ‘Us’ thing, but told him you’d asked for some counsel through the break up, he seemed defensive that you’d consider to choose me rather than somebody neutral” he said rubbing the back his neck nervously. Estelle sighed, Paul had no right to get in there business, “I hate myself for saying this Estelle, but, I’ve wanted a women like you since I met you at the medical host and the fact that Paul still has a chance to gain you back is a little sore” he stepped up to her before he continued.

“I’ve always been an idiot when it comes to relationships, I’m bit of a smarmy guy compared to Paul and on an honest opinion you could probably do better than me, but after last night I'm not sure if I could live without you at least in some form in my life” Estelle was shocked. This wasn’t the Ronnie she’d first met, this wasn’t the Ronnie she’d known, the jokey, flirty guy with the evil like cat grin was gone, that depression has broken him into his rawest state and he didn't seem like himself at all, she couldn’t help but feel she wanted to change that, to be there like he was for her, but she knew what he was about say was true and it was about time she considered her choice.  
“Estelle, I-I love you and I just want you to be happy, I don’t care if you go back to Paul after this, you are his wife and if he has the slightest ounce of brains he brags about he’ll change for you, I’ve changed because I wasn’t the man I wanted to be, I wanted to be like Paul because I wanted you, I need someone like you to change me, I’ve been alone since I was 29 and it turned me into – oh, I don’t know, I hate to make you choose, I’m not asking you choose because I'm no competition to him. Just promise me that, you’re sure you want to do this, because if you do choose me I don’t think I could ever let you go back”

Estelle was speechless, the man was almost crying. This wasn’t Dr Pilfrey, this was the man who had loved her last night and the man she wished Paul would be. Paul had never been like this, he was too comical, to laid back, if anything she fell for the smart guy with a house a good job and good looks and because he could make her laugh she’d hung around.  
She’d taken the new job because she realised she wanted to feel needed, important, wanted and to show she could still be independent, the kids had filled that role for awhile before it almost became a chore, now she was standing in front of the one thing that was offering everything she’d wanted and she realised if she’d taken the time to look she’d have found it. She’d spent 21 years with Paul and she was 42, right now, she had to decided whether she’d see a 22, or the next 20 years with Ronnie.

“Hey, What you doing here?” was the next thing Ronnie had said to her when she turned up at the clinic at 3. She just smiled, something held behind her back.  
“I thought about what you said this morning at the office, and I went back to house to talk to the boys at lunch. They gave some good points and pointed out a lot of the bad for me.” Ronnie sat back in his chair tapping his pen on the worksheet he’d been filling in as she came around the desk.

“They asked if you’d even be happy with the idea they’d become your step sons” and Ronnie shrugged; he didn't mind the little gits, not really. “I then went to see Chris at the lawyers and now I’ve just been to see Paul” she summarized. Ronnie looked nervous and she smiled at the tiny glint of hope in his eyes. She pulled out a few sheets of paper from behind her back, and handed them to him. He took them carefully, part of him preparing for the fact they might not be divorce papers.

 

 

But they were.

 

“They’re signed and from Friday, I’m no longer his wife” she said simply, wondering if Ronnie would try to persuade her she was doing the wrong thing. He looked from the papers to her and back again. “You seem surprised” she laughed raising her hand to his shoulder as he stood. He looked to her almost blankly, “I could of sworn this was a drug induced dream” he said softly, Estelle smiled sadly, it had mentioned that in his notes as well, several times she recalled and she hated the fact she hadn’t known back then but she had promised herself she wouldn’t let him fall like that again. “Ronnie, this isn’t a dream, not anymore, I promise things are about to change"


End file.
